1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display may include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.